


Secret Santa to Loreyulia

by rainbowd00dles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Art, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowd00dles/pseuds/rainbowd00dles
Summary: Trost University is getting ready for christmas. However, Marco finds that his dorm common room is woefully lacking in Christmas spirit. Perched atop a rickety ladder, he takes it upon himself to remedy this. And that, is how he meets Jean Kirschtein, who quite literally makes Marco fall into his life. Can Marco's good cheer, and optimism melt even the coldest, anti christmas if hearts?I hope that you like it! If I had any writing talent, I'd add a short fic onto this too! I loved this prompt so much!Happy Holidays!!





	Secret Santa to Loreyulia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loreyulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreyulia/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Trost University is getting ready for christmas. However, Marco finds that his dorm common room is woefully lacking in Christmas spirit. Perched atop a rickety ladder, he takes it upon himself to remedy this. And that, is how he meets Jean Kirschtein, who quite literally makes Marco fall into his life. Can Marco's good cheer, and optimism melt even the coldest, anti christmas if hearts?
> 
> I hope that you like it! If I had any writing talent, I'd add a short fic onto this too! I loved this prompt so much! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
